Forgive Me
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Elizabeth is silently asking a man to forgive her. But which one? Songfic, onseshot... NOTE: I have not decided if I ship JE or WE yet, so anybody who reads my other fics, don't freak.


_**Forgive Me**_

_**Summary: Elizabeth has done two terrible deeds. She needs forgiveness.**_

_**Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney(right now) but Jack and Will shall be mine! And 'Forgive Me' belongs to Tammy Trent, though I tweaked it a bit. **_

_**To People who Read 'Aphrodite's Message: I haven't decided whether I'm a Will/Liz or Jack/Liz shipper yet, maybe both, so don't think this'll decide the ending to Aphrodite's Message.**_

The beautiful young woman raised her tear-stained face. Oh no. The others had left to speak to Barbossa. Now there were only two people in the room. Elizabeth-and...

Him.

_I've been raised in the perfect surroundings._

_Go to church once a week, sometimes two._

Elizabeth sighed, looking away from him. She really didn't know how she felt. That compass... it had pointed her to Jack. And she felt so terrible for doing that to him. Chaining him up and leaving him to die. He had called her a pirate.

_Oh I want to be what you want me to be._

She was.

_Often sin represents all I do..._

Will gazed at her. That shock he had felt when he saw her kissing Jack with that fire. She had kissed him with that fire before, and now it was being used on another man.

As he looked down, Elizabeth stared at Will. She had ruined it. He no longer wanted her to be his fiancee... it was obvious.

_Forgive me..._

But she still wanted to be.

_Once again, cleanse me._

She stood up and walked to the door, casting one last glance at him before walking outside onto the swampy ground. There was barely any hard ground before the water. This wasn't like ocean water. No current, but just as deadly, since it was like quicksand, dragging you under.

_Forgive me..._

Elizabeth set her eyes on the water, looking at her reflection. She looked awful, messy hair, dark circles under her eyes, dressing like a man... Anyone could tell that she had been crying.

_Once again, cover me._

But not for the reason that everybody thought she was.

Yes, some of her sadness was for Jack. He was a good man, and essentially, she had murdered him. And yet... her sadness was for what she did to Will.

She knew that he had seen. The way he had used that tone. 'Where's Jack.' A statement, not a question. But he hadn't yelled at her, or hit her like some men would.

_'Cause I don't even know why your mercy never dies._

But still... if he had just left her, it would have hurt more than anything...

_But I'm glad._

For she still loved him.

_Oh, I'm glad._

Elizabeth's shoulders started to shake, and she felt the hot tears falling down her face. She was sobbing. Wrenching sobs that were a far cry from the silent tears she had cast before. The young woman now understood the magnitude of her actions. Slowly, she stepped over to the water. She wouldn't even try to get out. Just let herself sink. And it wouldn't take long. Soon, she would be far from this reminder of her wrongdoing.

Soon...

She prepared herself to dive in, when-

_Your spirit always seems to grab me._

Strong arms went over her shoulders.

"Don't."

_Just before I go over the edge._

"Elizabeth," Will murmured into her ear, "Please don't."

She turned to him, her eyes wide. Why had he stopped her? How could he not hate her?

"Will," She whispered, "I did something... terrible to you."

_What I can't understand, is why you're even here..._

"I was disloyal to you."

_When I trashed my oath and my pledge._

He pressed her head to his chest and laid his face in her hair. It seemed so long since he last embraced her.

"Elizabeth. I just want you to be happy. And if that means you have to be with Jack, then so be it. Just don't leave us... leave me... like that."

She raised her head and stared.

_Forgive me..._

"Will! How could you say something like that?"

_Once again, cleanse me._

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

_Forgive me..._

"I... I doubted... us," Elizabeth breathed. "Jack's compass... it told me that my heart desired him. And I wondered..."

_Once again, cover me..._

"Elizabeth," Will sighed, "A silly compass can't show you what your heart desires. Only you yourself can show you that. I don't know how you feel, but I know that my heart desires you."

_'Cause I don't even know, why your mercy never, never dies._

"My heart..." Elizabeth murmured, looking into Will's eyes. "My heart desires you, Will."

_But I'm glad..._

He smiled that smile she adore so, and slowly, slowly, his lips met hers in a kiss that, in a way, was even more passionate than the one she had shared with Jack.

_Oh, I'm glad..._

Tia Dalma smiled as she watched the couple from her hut, and fingered the necklace that she treasured so. She remembered when she had loved a man like that. But unlike their love, Will and Elizabeth's wouldn't die.

_Oh..._

Elizabeth gave in to the pleasure of Will's lips on hers, and knew at last who she truly belonged with. Will...

The one her heart truly desired.

_I'm glad..._

------

_**Just thought that with a bit of tweaking, that song fit them perfectly. If they get back together. I know I said in my profile that I'm a Will/Liz shipper, but I'm not sure now. You'll only find out what I truly am in the end of Aphrodite's Message!**_

_**Note: I'm going on vacation in a few days, and I'm too busy to update, so please be patient. I'll be updating in a little more than a week, probably.**_


End file.
